


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Law Enforcement, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Attempted Murder, Blood and Violence, Crime Scenes, Dongwoo-centric, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Kim Myungsoo | L/Lee Sungyeol, Murder Mystery, Mutual Pining, Other, Police Officer Sunggyu, Police Procedural, Secret Crush, Strangers to Lovers, Sunggyu-centric - Freeform, Woohyun-centric, Work In Progress, Writer Dongwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu, Jang Dongwoo/Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun, Jang Dongwoo/Nam Woohyun





	Untitled

**5:13 PM**

"How bad is this one?"

Myungsoo sighed in response and Sunggyu's known him long enough to know that it's not a good sign."That bad?"He asked the younger who sighed heavily again."Worse."Myungsoo replies and Sunggyu honestly doesn't know what to expect next.


End file.
